Shadows Of The Heart And Soul
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Peace has filled the Galaxy once more. But sadly, it wasn't to last. New enemies appear. Old legend for told their apperence. Beings, closing the door to the hearts light. But, they're also after something. Someone to be their leader. But who? R
1. Tablet

**Okay, this is my first fanfic using Spectrobes, I have played the first game, and beaten it... I still need the second game so please go easy on my facts with a few things.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the planet of Kollin. Ships flying through the air. The galaxy was at peace. The krull were no longer attacking. The defeat of Krux was the sign of that. But, there was a new threat. Something that will affect the hearts and souls of others. What they plan to do. No one knows. But, it was for seen that it will happen. But the only thing that can stop it... That, is another mystery that was also incripted.

There was no telling what could happen now. Many secrets unknown. Many lives could be at risk. And only this one secret. This one incripted secret. Can save everything. But, will it be known in time?

* * *

"Woo!" Shouted a young man with red-orange hair and matching eyes. He was testing out the new hover board that the lab has been making. It was fast. Swift. And...

"Ow!"

Still a work in process.

"Are you alright?" Asked one of the scientests.

"Yeah, nothing can hurt me." He said with a grin. Nothing ever got to this young man. At least, not to admiting anything about pain. It just wasn't his style. But, since the final battle with Krux, he's been board. Standing up, he dusted off his black jacket with silvery white padding. Looking at the sky, he wondered what was going to happen now.

Everything's been quite for the young man. He wanted more excitement like when he fought the Krull with the Spectrobes. The only spectrobe he really talks to is Kamainu. Sighing again, he started to walk back inside. Maybe he could do some flight pratice. Not that he needed it. Just something to pass the time. But, it wasn't meant to be.

"Rallen. Come in Rallen." Said a female voice.

Looking at his wrist communicater, he calmly said "Rallen here. What can I do for you Jeena?" Rallen couldn't help but smile at the pink hiared and blue eyed girl. To him, she was the most beautiful women he knew. Though, he won't admit that to her. He couldn't. Deep in his heart, Rallen couldn't help but think that if he confessed his feelings for her, then she would reject him. Only thinking he was nothing more but her partner.

"Commander Grant needs you and me in his office right away. He says there's a new threat." She calmly said.

Rallen nodded and said "tell him I'll be there."

With that, the link between them has closed. Rallen couldn't help but sigh. There was nothing that he could do at the moment. There was something deep inside him, telling him that he should avoid this mission. But, he wasn't sure why that was. Not yet. He would never turn down a mission. There was just no way that he could.

As he walked back to headquarters. Rallen just couldn't get this nagging feeling to leave him. Without watching where he was going, he bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry." Rallen said looking at the cloaked figure. All he could make out were blue eyes.

There was something off about this person. The eyes looked familiar. But he couldn't place his finger on it. "Be careful young Spectrobes Master. Darkness is coming. And they have their master chosen. Don't leave her alone. Or the world could fade. Two hearts shall unite. Or the world shall fade, as will the light."

The figure-a women. Was now starting to walk away. Rallen was confused about this. What did that even mean? Sighing softly, Rallen walked into Commander Grant's office. Standing there was Jeena. And Rallen had to fight down the coming blush that was trying to stain his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he walked till he stood next to her. Staring at Commander Grant.

"Jeena."

"Yes Commander Grant."

"Rallen."

"Sir!"

"There was an acitent tablet found on Genshi. Professor Wright had come across it from the remains of an old lava eruption. The tablit is something we've never seen before. And no one can decript it." Calmly said Commander Grant.

Rallen wondered what this had to do with him and Jeena. It didn't make any kind of sense. Sure, most people here were the best at figuring out old tablits. But for someone to not beable to figure it out. It must have been a very old lanuage. He stared at Jeena. Maybe she could figure it out. She was pretty good at this kind of thing.

"May I see it Commander?" Asked Jeena.

The Commander nodded as he led Jeena to the back. To a glass case. It held the tablit. Rallen felt something coming off of that thing. Feeling great power. He wondered if that was normal. With him being the Spectrobes Master. But that couldn't be right... Could it? Letting out a mental sigh, he calmly asked "are you able to read it Jeena?"

He didn't get a responds right away. Rallen had suspected that. When Jeena got into something, she could end up blanking out in focus. He sighed softly. Finally, he heard a deep sigh. Looking up, he walked till he stood next to Jeena. "What's wrong Jeena?" He asked with a curioes look on his face.

"I can't decipher this. We need someone who can..."

"Oh? Who?" Asked Rallen.

"I don't know. It'd have to be someone that knew this lanuage very well. But we don't know of anyone..."

"But I do."

Turning around. There was a hologram of a woman with dark skin. Brown hair and a red space suit. Her eyes were kind, as was her smile. Rallen tilted his head. He wondered how long she was there for. But then again. Anything is possible. After all, he became a Spectrobes Master without meaning too in the beginning.

"Professour Kate. What do you mean you do?" Asked Jeena.

"I know someone who's quite fond of lanuages from different times. In fact, is also a decendent of many clans from different galaxy's." Professour Kate calmly said with her smile still in place.

"Who?" Asked Rallen.

"Kris. Kris lives on the far side of Kollin. Though, it depends if Kris can figure it out quickly like always. Sometimes, it takes longer." Professour Kate said with a frown.

"Alright. But where in Kollin does this 'Kris' person live?"

"Like I said, far side of Kollin. The only house there. It may seem small. But it's quite large inside. Just be careful not to piss off the one who answers the door. Kris has a wicked temper." With that, Professour Kate was gone.

Rallen and Jeena were both confused. Why would someone live that far away, keeping themself away from people. How can that be possible? Rallen sighed softly and stared at Commander Grant. "Sir, with your permission, may me and Jeena take the tablit to Kris to get it diciphered?" Commander Grant nodded and comfirmed it as a mission. How the hell could this be a mission?

With that, Jeena gently picked up the case and carried it to the ship. Rollen right on her heels. He calmly asked "so, what do you think this Kris guy is like?"

"No idea." Jeena said with a sigh. Looking at Rallen with her bright blue eyes, she calmly said "I've never heard of this Kris guy at all. First I've heard of him." Rallen couldn't blame her for not knowing. It is, the first time he's heard of anyone with that name, or even living that far for that matter. So it couldn't really be anyone's fault.

Once in the ship, Rallen saw a pink blur jump at him. Smiling, he said "hey Kamainu. How are you boy?" The small spectrobe just licked his face. Making it's usual sounds. Jeena went to put the tablit away in a safe place. Rallen stared at Kamainu saying "should I tell her boy? Should I tell her how I feel?" His only responds was a tilt of the small spectrobe's head. He just sighed. And went to sit down to get the ship ready for take off. This, was going to be an easy mission.

* * *

"You see it?" Asked Rallen a few hours later. He took back what he had said eariler. It was not an easy mission. They've been searching for hours for Kris's house. But found nothing. A squat of nothing. How hard could it have been to find house in the middle of an open field? Very. At first, Rallen thought it would be easy. But is wasn't. And still isn't.

"I don't... Sorry Rallen. It might be possible that Kris has a barrier above his house making it hard to find."

Suddenly, there was a red light flashing. Jeena and Rallen were surprised by this. "Someone has hacked into our system?" Screamed Rallen. Looking at Jeena to comfirm it. And she nodded. He cursed under his breath. This was not what he was expecting. Suddenly, a dark figure came upon the screen. There was a strange figure. But couldn't see anything since who ever was on the screen, was in the dark.

"What do you want here?" Asked the figure in a strange voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Rallen.

"I'm Kris. Now, I ask again. What do you want here?" Said Kris.

"We want you to decipher a tablit that was found. We cannot read it." Calmly said Jeena.

"Hm... And why should I help you? It isn't my problem." Calmly said the figure.

"Please. It has this dark feeling, and could affect the entire system, or even all the different galaxys." Said Rallen.

It had suddenly gone silent for a moment. There was no sound. At first, Rallen had thought that maybe, Kris had went stiff. Or disappeared. But if it wasn't for the fact that the shadowed figure was still moving slightly, he would have thought that. But then, there was a sigh. "Alright. I'll shall open the barrier. But only because I'd rather not have the destruction of the universe bothering me forever."

Then, the ship was moving on it's own. A small house came into view. Rallen and Jeena wasn't sure what would happen to them now. But it couldn't be worse then the battle they had with the Krull. As soon as the ship landed, Rallen and Jeena cameo ut. Though, Jeena went to grab the tablit first. And followed Rallen. This place didn't look so bad. It looked homey. Had a nice feel to it. Even though it was hidden.

Rallen knocked on the door. Wondering what was to happen now that they arrived. But there was something weird about Kris. Not sure what it could be. Suddenly the door opened and there stood a tall man. Someone that looked to be in his early twenty's. He had short sandy blond hair. And he wore loose jeans and a big t-shirt. And had blue eyes that looked ready to kill.

"What do you want? And how did you see the house?" Asked the man with a death glare.

Rallen gulped. This, couldn't be good. "We're here to see Kris... He let us in..." The man's eyes went blank. Sighing softly, the man waved his hand for Rallen and Jeena to follow them. But, for some reason that man was muttering things.

Things that sounded like 'I knew using the short form would make them think things. But no, no one listens.' But that didn't make sense to them. The man led them into the basement of the home. It was completly dark. The man again, sighed. "Damn it Kris, why do you have it so dark? It can't be good for your eyes."

"Says the guy that is too stabborn to listen to mom." Said the same voice from the earlier.

"Shut up. Anyway, did you really invite them?" Asked the man.

"Yes. They wanted help. Anyway, I'll take it from here Sean. Don't worry."

With that, the man known as Sean had left the room. ((for those who don't know the meaning or how it's said it's the Irish name for John, but it's pronounced Shawn... my mom had a thing for using names from our heritage... and for the record, I'm not trying to make anyone sound stupid))

The big chair leaned back. The sound of a creak was the only sound in the room.

"So, you wanted me to see a tablit right?"

"Yeah... Can you?"

"Sure. Yo, red haired dude, can you turn the light on for me? It should be right by your head."

Rallen blinked and looked to his left and saw the light switch. The lights flickered to life and he had to blink a few times to help his vision. There was a soft sigh. It didn't sound like a deep sigh. More like... a girl's sigh? "Thanks." Said a new voice. Rallen and Jeena looked around the room to see if there was anyone else in the room. But there was no one.

The chair turned around. And sitting in the chair was not how he expected to see anyone look. In the chair was a girl that too, also looked to be in her twenty's. Long curly brown hair, blue eyes. Pale skin with rosy cheeks. Wearing a big black shirt and matching black pants. Rallen just stared in shock. As did Jeena.

"Who are you?" Rallen asked.

The girl smiled saying "I'm Kris."

_"What?"_ Said both Rallen and Jeena.

* * *

**okay, first chapter, longer then I normally make my first chapters of new fanfics, anyway I hoped you enjoyed it... even though it looks like shit... man, I'm so not telling my brother that I put him in a fanfic**


	2. Dreams And Headaches

Rallen and Jeena stared at the girl that claims to be Kris. How this could be. It didn't make sense. Rallen stepped forward to stare at the girl as he narrowed his eyes. "You're Kris?"

"Yup."

"But your a girl."

"Yeah, and? You got a problem with that red?" Kris said with a death glare.

"N-N-No. Just that... your name is Kris."

"Short for Krista. Duh."

"Oh."

"Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Yeah. If your real names Krista. Then why are you dressed up like a boy?"

"Cause I like big clothing okay!" Krista shouted at Rallen. Wanting to punch him. Wanting him to shut up. Hating that everyone makes comments because she was a tom boy. Anything like this always pissed her off.

"Okay no need to get worked up. Jeez, Profesour Kate was right. You do have a temper. Can you translate the tablet please? We're in a hurry." Rallen said with a calm stare. He saw Krista's glare. And he guessed that she was pissed right now. Smiling, he said "no need to be such a girl here. All we need you to do is translate the-"

BAM!

Krista had punched Rallen in the face. Knocking him out. "Never, _ever_ call me a girl!" She shouted. Rallen just lied on the floor. And didn't look like he would get up any time soon. Taking a deep breath, and shaking her hand a bit to losen up her knuckles. She stared at Jeena saying "now, what was that about a tablet needing to be translated?"

Jeena gulped a bit. But handed Krista the tablet. And watched as Krista placed the tablet in some scanner that didn't seem to be new or old. Not even modern. She didn't even know where this kind of machine would come from. As Krista typed in a few things, and staring at the big screen to see what she could translate. Jeena calmly asked "why did you punch Rallen for calling you a girl. You are one after all."

"True. But I got picked on a lot cause I was such a baby. And guys always made fun of me for that and always said 'don't be such a girl'. That line always bothers me. Don't worry about him though. He'll be fine. He will have a black eye though." Krista said without taking her eyes off the screen. Leaning back in her seat, she had her arms crossed over her chest. The strange look on her face was saying something. But Jeena couldn't be sure what it was.

"This could take a while. The lanuage is familiar to me. But I can't remember which one. Till I can find my notes, I can't translate it." Krista calmly said.

"Are there any words you can make out?" Jeena asked with confusion.

"Yeah. I can make out the words 'Dark Spirit' 'Master' and 'Heart's Light'. Other then that, I can't read it very well." Krista calmly said with a sigh. Staring at Jeena, Krista calmly said "I'll keep in touch with you. I'll give you a call when I get more of this translation figured out." She turned the computer off for a moment. And walked over to Rallen. "Anyway, I'll help carry him back for you."

Helping Rallen up, Krista made a gesture with her other hand to let Jeena lead the way since she didn't know where to put down the red-orange haired man. But Krista could sense something while she suported Rallen to the ship. There was something deep inside his essense. Something that didn't belong.

But at the same time, there was something deep inside fighting that strange presents. Krista shook her head and walked outside of her home. And squinted her eyes. She hated walking outside without her shades. Too much light gave her headaches. SHe would have to tell Jeena about what she sensed.

* * *

Grunting, Rallen slowly started to open his eyes. He felt like a headache was coming on. Slowly, he lifted his hand and rubbed the pain that was starting to come to him. "Ugh..." Rallen groaned in pain. Grunting again, Rallen looked around and saw that he was in the med-section of the ship. Guessing that Jeena had brought him here after getting punched in the face.

"Oh I'm going to get that girl back for that."

"Oh your awake."

Rallen turned around and saw Jeena. And of course, Krista was behind her. He glared at Krista. But Krista just shrugged that off and said "anyway, I'll let you know when I get part of the translation done. I'll send it to you as soon as I can." With that, Krista walked off of the ship and Jeena walked over to Ralen. She lightly touched his cheek.

Which caused him to wince slightly, no matter how hard he tried to pretend that it didn't hurt. He stared at her. And saw nothing but concern in Jeena's eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that he fell in love with. In love with her. But... No matter how much that he loves her. She... would never love him back.

That, was the only thing that he was afraid of. Rallen knew that he can take down the Krawl. Take down Krux. Take on an elit of Krawl forces. But... telling Jeena that he loves her, is the only thing that scares him more then anything. He moved his gaze to the side. Hoping that him not looking into her eyes would stop the blush that was trying to surface. Sadly, that had failed.

"Why is your face red? Are you having a fever Rallen? Have you been sick and hadn't told me?" Jeena asked with worry in her voice.

Rallen blushed more. "Uh... No?" He wasn't sure if that was the truth or a lie. Sure, he knew that he was feeling under the weather, but other then that, he hadn't been sure. It was strange for him. To not even know if he was sick or not. But he wasn't sure if he could lie to Jeena. After all, Rallen knew that she wasn't that stupid. And knew, just knew when he was lying.

"Let me go get the first aid kit. I think there's a thermonater in there." With that, she left.

Rallen sighed softly. He hated it when he worried Jeena. It was one of the many things he hated to do. Soon enough, he was out like a light once more.

_Rallen was in the shadows. Wondering where he was. Was this all in his head? Or was he in a different world? Hell, was this even a dream? Rallen wondered around for what felt like hours. But wasn't sure what the time would have been. It was like time stood still in this place. No matter how far he wondered, there was nothing but darkness._

_No light was around him. And that itself, was starting to bother him._

_There was something about this world. Something, that gave him chills. Rallen rubbed his arms to keep himself warm. But wasn't sure what was causing this. Since when could he feel anything in a dream? This makes no sense! Rallen started to walk through the darkness again. Hoping to break free of this place._

_"Soon Young Spectrobes Master... Soon..."_

_"Huh? Who's there?"_

_A cloaked figure appeared in the darkness. The same one he had bumped into earlier. Rallen didn't know what was going on. What did this figure have anything to do with it. Did it have anything that involves the tablet?_

_"You will have the battle of your life Spectrobes Master. The creatures of darkness shall come to destroy your home galaxy." Said the cloaked figure._

_Rallen was really confused. Had the Krawl return? If so, he'll just kick their butts again into nothing. But, Rallen had to know. He had to know if they had returned. "Did the Krawl return? Have they returned to kill me?" Rallen asked with a serioues look in his eyes._

_"No. You had defeated the Krawl long ago Young Spetrobes Master. The creatures of darkness, are known as Pandoras. Creatures of the Soul. Beings, that can control others, by influencing their souls with darkness." Said the cloaked figure._

_Rallen was in shock about this. New creatures were coming to destroy it? Wait... How was controling people destroying the galaxy?_

_"To answer your question, the entire universe is balanced with light and darkness. If light no longer exists then this galaxy shall be destroyed. Along with the next, and the next."_

_Rallen was in shock. Creatures that destroy the balance... can destroy a galaxy? That makes no sense at all. It was shocking, and made no sense. Maybe it would make more sense to Jeena. That could work wouldn't it? Yeah... That would. Looking up at the figure, he asked "what would happen till the galaxy was destroyed by these creatures?"_

_"People would be inslaved. Tourched. Killed. And many other things. Unless you can stop them, then the world will be destroyed. Staring with those you care the most for."_

_Rallen wanted to gasp. Wanted to look like he was afraid for everyone. But, he just couldn't. It wasn't him. It wasn't him to do that. Gulping, he said "is there a way to stop this? Anything at all?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I cannot tell you. The tablet must be deciphered. Only then, can you find the way."_

_"But those words are hard to figure out!"_

_"Yes, but the words. The last sentence, won't be read through your eyes. But through your heart."_

_"What?"_

_"Now, you must awaken Young Spectrobes Master. Awaken, and stop those creatures."_

_Rallen ran toward the cloaked figure. Wanting to get more answers. But everything was starting to turn white. He was starting to wake up. His arm streached out. "Wait!" He shouted. Trying to reach the figure. Only to fail. And wake up._

Sitting up in the darkness. Rallen wanted to know what had just happened? Was what that dream told him true? Or was it just something that he had made up? The mind does like to play tricks on people when they're stressed. Maybe it was because he had a black eye from being punched by that Krista girl.

This, was something he had to get figured out and soon. Could he tell Jeena though? That was something that he wasn't sure that he could do. No. He didn't want to burden her anymore then she already is. Waiting for the tablet, or anything always stressed her out. And adding anymore to that would just drive her insane. No...

He couldn't tell her... Not ever...

Rallen for once. Had to tried to solve things on his own. Looks like he has a lot of books to read. A lot... This, was going to suck royally. Sighing softly, Rallen looked around the room, wondering where he was now. "Guess I'm in the ship's medical room." Sighing again, he got up and went to check if they had arrived back to headquarters.

Looking out the window he smiled a bit. Yup, they had returned.

"Hey Rallen, time to get inside and tell commander that we gave Kris the tablet."

"Yeah, I need you to do that for me. I'm sorry but I just remembered that I had to do something see ya!" With that, Rallen ran out of the ship. The child spectrobe stayed behind. To keep Jeena company.

"I wonder what's wrong with him..." Said Jeena with worry in her voice.

Rallen had arrived to the liabrairy. And looked at the many books that there was to read. Groaning, he said "I'm in for one huge headache..."


	3. Important Note Read!

**I'm sorry that I couldn't update for a while, my grandma had passed away and I was really upset... okay, she wasn't MY grandma persay but my brother's but she loved me like I was her granddaughter and I loved her like she was my grandma... any my computer isn't working since we moved so my cuz is fixing it so till then I am computerless once more... again I'm sorry!**


	4. Visions And Worry

Krista was going through the tablet. She wasn't sure why these words seemed so old. Maybe these were a dead lanuage that was long forgotten. What ever that was, she wasn't sure as of yet. Groaning, Krista rubbed her eyes, tired from staring at her computer screen for hours trying to solve it. So far, she could only figure out one sentence. Which, none of it would make sense unless she could get the whole thing deciphered.

"Any luck?" Asked Krista's older brother.

Sighing softly, Krista shook her head saying "sadly not a lot of luck. My mind kept going back to that red-orange haired dude. He had this weird feeling. It was... off." Krista wasn't sure what it was. There was something about that guy that really did feel off. But, she just couldn't tell what it was. Not at the moment anyway. Maybe, it had something to do with the tablet? Maybe not. It was hard to say.

"Maybe your detection was off. Maybe it's cause you ate one of mom's creations for once." Said Sean with a sigh.

"Hey, that chicken with cheese and bacon was good." (it really is, my mom got creative one night, put melted cheese on chicken breast and bacon on top and it was good) Krista sighed softly. Okay, it might have been the food but it might not have been. Never know. But, better to be safe then sorry right?

"The only thing that I can do is get that girl to keep an eye on him. He seems reckless."

"Fine. She, I trust. That guy, not so much."

"Sean, is it cause of all the times that guys had always tried to hurt me?"

"They threw coins at you."

"I know."

"And food." (it was nasty, glad I wasn't hit with puddin)

"Yeah."

"And, they were going to shove a fire cracker in your sweat shirt!" Shouted Sean.

"And I had to stop you from beating the shit out of them remember? Who's reckless Sean? Not me."

Sean could only sigh. Okay, Krista admit, it was low. But it couldn't have been helped. He was going to get thrown in jail for it. (it's true, my brother was going to pretend to be a student and kick those guy's asses if I hadn't stopped him) But there was one thing that Krista knew. That something bad was going to happen. And it involved that guy...

* * *

Rallen sat at the one of many desks in the library. But his head was lying on the desk. His head pounding from all that he's read. And he found nothing. Nothing about those creatures of darkness. The Pandoras... It's like they're a new creature that no one could have ever found. What kept them in solitude for so long? And why are they coming now?

That was something Rallen didn't understand. Sighing, he got up and put all of the books away. Maybe some combat training will help him think. Yeah... that was more like him. Rubbing the back of his neck he started to make his way to the training room.

As he walked, he couldn't help but think about that cloaked figure. Why did she seem so familiar to him? Like he's met her some where before? But he just couldn't think of where they've met. And that was starting to bother him as much as the tablet's translations. "Maybe Jeena could figure this out... No... I can't even let her know what I'm doing. I have to try to do something myself without involving her... I can't lose her." He whispered to himself.

Sighing softly Rallen entered the training room's locker room. Removing his uniform and replaced it with some shorts and a muscle shirt. And, some head sets. Wanting to listen to his own music instead of that crappy music they play while people train.

Looking around, Rallen wondered what he should train this time. His strength? His fighting style? Or mental power? Strength. Totally strength. Walking over to a punching bag, he put on some gloves and started to practice. And hopefully, get some ideas as to what that tablet could possibly say.

_'I wonder what Jeena is up too... Is she thinking about me?' _Rallen thought to himself as he punched and kicked the punching bag.

* * *

Jeena was wondering around the base. Wondering what had happened to Rallen. It wasn't like him to just disappear. Okay, it sometimes is. But at least he would let her know where he was in five minutes after arriving. This time... he's been gone for over an hour. And it has her worried.

Sighing softly, Jeena went to the lab to do some research. Maybe she could find something that the tablet showed in it's language. Maybe she could find the source of it's discovery. At least, if she was lucky. And she normally was.

Jeena typed on the computer. Trying to see if she could find anything. But, what she hoped that she didn't find, was that it was a prophecy. And yet, Jeena also hoped that it was. Maybe it was one that could show any sign of helping the galaxy.

_'But... what if it could harm people? Like the Krawl did?'_

Jeena rubbed her eyes in thought. She was over thinking this. Yeah she was. But, Jeena knew that she couldn't help it. For, ever since that tablet was found she had this strange feeling. Like someone close to her was in danger. Who ever it was that was in danger.

Shaking her head Jeena went back to her work. She had to focus on what she was doing now. Not what her instincts were telling her. But at the same time, she had to know. That was something about her. If she didn't know something. She just _had_ to know. Suddenly her wrist beeped. Causing her to jump in her seat.

"Oh god! I have to pay more attention..." With that, Jeena opened the connection. Maybe it was Rallen. But, sadly it wasn't. It was Krista. What could she want? Was the tablet deciphered? "Is something wrong Krista? Did you figure out what the tablet says?"

"No. Not yet. But I need you to come here. I need to ask you some questions... It might help with the tablet." Krista calmly said before signing off. The connection was closed. What would Krista want to know? And how would it help with the tablet? That was something she wasn't sure of... But, better to go. Maybe they could figure something out.

Jeena ran out of the lab and to the ship. Well, her own ship. The commander gave her one in case he gave her solo missions. And in this case, this counted as a solo mission. And off to Krista's house she went.

* * *

Rallen leaned against the punching bag. He had lost track of time. Not sure how long he's been here. But at least he felt a bit better. Like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. But, he had just remembered that he hadn't called Jeena. And guessed that she was pissed.

Sighing, he went to the locker room to call her quick before going back to work out. He ran his hand through his slick red-orange hair. His body was drenched in sweat. Rallen guessed that he's been at this for hours. Chuckling, he knew that he'd need a shower after this. Sighing though, he wasn't sure if he'd get to enjoy one before Jeena screamed at him so bad that his ears would bleed.

Once at his locker, he grabbed his communicator and tried to reach Jeena. But, all he got was her machine. Telling him that she has hers turned off. Sighing he said "hey Jeena it's Rallen. Sorry for not letting you know where I was. And for taking off like I did earlier." He wasn't sure if she would understand anything. But it was Jeena. She always understood. Jeena's just smart like that.

"Sorry for not trying to get a hold of you sooner but I guess that your steamed at me. Anyway, I'm in the training room... Just trying to think about... something. I want to tell you. But I just can't... Sorry... Call me when you can okay?" With that, he closed the connection and went to change for the pool.

Rallen jumped into the water. It felt good on his warmed skin. Washing away any and all worries he might have had about that dream. But, now that he thinks about it once more. What would happen? Don't all evil beings have a leader? That figure was hiding something from him.

But what it was. He couldn't be sure of. Not yet anyway.

Sighing, Rallen sank into the water and swam. Though, as he was under the water he saw something. Images. Images of his childhood. Images of when he first found the prizmod. When he first saw the Spectrobes. When he first defeated the Krawl. And, finally when he defeated Krux. But what did this mean?

But what Rallen saw next, it freaked him out. There in the water stood a man. Someone that was slightly older then himself. Rallen just stood in the water. How he was doing that, he couldn't be sure. But standing there, was a man with long reddish orange hair. Like himself. But his eyes... They were black as the night itself.

Like what the sky looked like when it was having a thunder storm. And, he thought that his saw dark swirls literally swirling within his own eyes. Like swirling black wisps of smoke. _'Who are you...?'_ Rallen thought with confusion. The man smirked.

His hair drifted in the water. His black robes floated like they would in the wind. Instead of water. Laughing the man's thoughts entered Rallen's mind. _'I am your blood's past. And, I shall be your future. You cannot stop the rain of darkness.'_

Rallen didn't understand. Blood's past? What did that mean? Suddenly, Rallen couldn't breath. He had lost all of his air. And he needed to surface and fast. Or he'd die! Soon, he started to swim away only him to feel something grabbing his leg. Turning his head, Rallen saw the man holding his leg with a dark wisp of smoke. Like it was rope holding onto a deer or something.

Rallen tried to escape. His lungs burned. The young Spectrobes Master knew that he had to escape. But he didn't have any of his equipment. The voice entered hi mind once more.

_'Your blood shall awaken soon young one. You don't know your true power. As of yet.'_ His voice sounded like rusty nails on a chalk board. It made Rallen want to kick and scream like he was a child. Soon, he felt it. A cold sensation flowing through him. Darkness edged his vision. Rallen was close to blacking out. But not before screaming out as water entered his lungs.

* * *

"You managed to get one line deciphered?" Jeena said with a smile. She couldn't believe it. Krista got at least one line done. A lot faster then anyone else would. But then, she saw the expression on Krista's face. It was serious. Something was up. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I don't quite understand. But it's about your friend. The red haired dude."

"You mean Rallen? What about him?"

"I had this weird feeling about him. Something wasn't right."

Jeena was a little angry. What kind of weird feeling? Was she saying that the one she was with wasn't Rallen? That can't be right. Clones of anyone wouldn't have every memory possible. Before Jeena could retort Krista beat her to the punch. "Before you say anything. I'm not saying that this isn't the same Rallen you got partnered up with. It still is him. What I'm saying is that there's something different about him then normal people."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not quite sure what it is. All I know is that what I normally sense in people, I don't sense much of it in him."

"What can you sense in others?"

"That, I don't even know. I was the only one in my family for who knows how long to have this gift. So I can't say for sure." Krista calmly said, putting her feet up on a foot rest. Sighing, she turned to her desk and pulled a piece of paper saying "anyway, the first line is_ '__Beings Of Dark Spirits Shall Rise'_ but other then that, I need to go through more."

"Hm... I think beings of darkness are arriving... But as for spirits... I can't say for sure." Jeena said with a sigh. But what could that first translation mean? That was something she couldn't figure out. Staring at Krista, she calmly asked "was there anything else you could figure out?"

"Who ever made this tablet, it had this strange dark spiral. I think it's a crest of a family. I need you to look that up for me since I can't do that and the translation at the same time. I have to focus more on the tablet." Krista calmly said.

Jeena nodded. She could understand that. For something as hard as this, Krista would need to put all of her time into figuring this out. At least Jeena could do something...

Getting up, Jeena was getting ready to leave. But before she did leave. She turned on her communicator and heard a beep. She had two messages? Jeena hoped that they were from Rallen. In a way, she hoped that he was grovelling since he's had her worried sick.

_"hey Jeena it's Rallen. Sorry for not letting you know where I was. And for taking off like I did earlier."_

_'He's got that right.'_ Jeena thought with a glare. He should be sorry. She was worried about him. Thinking that he was hurt and she couldn't get a old of him. It was wrong of him to make her worry like that!

_"Sorry for not trying to get a hold of you sooner but I guess that your steamed at me. Anyway, I'm in the training room... Just trying to think about... something. I want to tell you. But I just can't... Sorry... Call me when you can okay?"_

And like that, the message was done. What did he mean that he can't tell her? Tell her what? What could be so bad that he couldn't tell her anything? That didn't make any kind of sense to her. Rallen normally always told her things. Could it be something like the Krawl again? And he didn't want her involved?

"Just get back to your boyfriend before he takes off again." Krista said with a laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Then, the second message was going. And, what it said it made her blood go cold.

"_Jeena it's horrible! Rallen was swimming and he just suddenly screamed after being under water for over fifteen minutes. It was like something had grabbed him. He has this horrible burn on his leg. It's in a shape of a swirl. We have him in the health ward right now. But he hasn't woken up. Come back quick!"_


End file.
